1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of liftable eyeglasses, more particularly one, which allows the wearer to pivot the rim upwards relative to the temple to a not-in-use position if he/she doesn't want to look through the eyeglasses temporarily.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a kind of currently existing eyeglasses comprise a connecting member 91, a temple 92, and a rim 93.
The connecting member 91 has an end portion 911, and a lateral arm portion 913 extending from the end portion 911. The end portion 911 has a connecting hole 912, and several notches 915 thereon. The lateral arm portion 913 has a protruding portion 914 on a lateral side thereof.
The rim 93 has a holding space 931 in one end, and through holes 932 above and under the holding space 931. The connecting member 91 is received in the hollowness 931 of the rim 93 at the end portion 911, and pivoted to rim 93 by means of a threaded element 4, which is passed through the through holes 932 as well as the connecting hole 912 of the connecting member 91.
The temple 92 has a front hollow fitting portion 921, a lateral through hole 922 communicating with the front hollow fitting portion 921, and a toothed part 923 on a front end. The connecting member 91 is passed into the front hollow fitting portion 921 of the temple 92 at the lateral arm portion 913, with the protruding portion 914 being fitted in the lateral through hole 922, and with the toothed part 923 fitting on the notches 915. Therefore, the rim 93 together with the connecting member 91 can be pivoted relative to the temple 92 to adjust position.
Although the wearer is allowed to pivot the rim up and down relative to the temple to adjust the rim to a desirable position, he will have to take off the eyeglasses, and hold them or put them in a proper place if he doesn't want to look through the eyeglasses temporarily. Therefore, the eyeglasses aren't convenient to use.